1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a rotating type intake and discharge apparatus applicable to various kinds of gas compressors, liquid pumps, and internal or external combustion engines.
2. DISCUSSION OF BACKGROUND
FIGS. 16 -18 show conventional rotating type intake and discharge apparatuses. Specifically, FIG. 16 concerns a vane type apparatus having such construction that the inner wall 502 of a housing is formed with eccentricity to the axis of rotation 501 so that a surface area surrounded by an outer wall 503 of a rotor, vanes 504, and the inner wall 502 periodically is increased or decreased when the rotor is rotated.
FIG. 17 shows a rotating type intake and discharge apparatus of a non-circular rotor type having a construction that a rotor 601 moves on the locus of a curved line which deflects from the same center of a circle as the axis of rotation 603 in accordance with a fixed cyclic motion in a housing 602 while they are always in contact at least at three portions, and a surface area defined by an outer wall 604 of the rotor 601 and the inner wall 605 of the housing periodically is increased or decreased when the rotor is rotated.
FIG. 18 is a conventional rotating type intake and discharge apparatus of a scroll type having a construction that a rotating scroll 703 effecting an orbiting movement along a predetermined locus of revolution around an axis of revolution 701 with respect to a stationary scroll 702, and a surface area, b or f, defined by the stationary scroll 702 and the orbiting scroll 703 periodically is increased or decreased during the revolution of the orbiting scroll to the stationary scroll. Thus, the above-mentioned conventional rotating type intake and discharge apparatuses are provided with one of, or a combination of, the structural elements for effecting an intake and discharge function: including an eccentrical shape with respect to the axis of rotation, an eccentrical rotation, a non-circular rotating element having the axis of rotation deflected from that of the associated element, and an element for an orbital movement.
The conventional apparatuses having the construction described above have several problems, however. Namely, the eccentric rotation type has a problem in that friction caused between rotating elements should be minimized. For an apparatus having a non-circular rotary element, it is difficult to form the non-circular rotary element, by machining, with high accuracy. Thus, the conventional apparatuses have pushed up manufacturing costs because highly skillful techniques have been required to, for example, minimize leakage of a fluid contained therein.